Little Miss Bossy
Truffles (Chowder, both are bossy and yell really loud), *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats, both are annoying, bossy and voiced by Cheryl Chase(voice actress)), *Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats, both are bossy and yell really loud), *Veruca Salt (Willy Wonka (Charlie) and the chocolate factory, both are bossy and yell really loud), *Marge Simpson (The Simpsons, both are blue, bossy, and they nagging a lot), *Sera Jones (A Winter Story/Siôn Blewyn Coch, Easter Egg/Yr Ŵy Pasg and Turkey Love/Cariad Cyntaf, both are bossy and nagging a lot) *Mrs. Melisha Tweedy (Chicken Run, both are bossy, nagging a lot and speaks with Yorkshire Accents), *Fergus (The Railway Series, both are blue and bossy), *Dade (Harvey Beaks, both are annoying and yell really loud), *Breezie (Sonic, both are bossy), *Hank and Emily (Theodore Tugboat, all three have blue), *Millie (The Railway Series, both are blue, although Millie isn't bossy), *Heather (Total Drama series, both female characters who lack having hair and are bossy), *Courtney (Total Drama series, both are impatient and bossy), *Gwen (Total Drama series, both have blue and make a mad face and yell really loud), *Emma (The Ridonculous Race, both are bossy), *Lucy (Peanuts, both are bossy and blue), *Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop, both are bossy sometimes and yells really loud sometimes), *Bluenose (TUGS, both are bossy), *Sue (PAC-MAN TV Series, both are blue (Sue is purple but more blue) and bossy) *Bossy Bethany (Little Monsters, both are bossy and have green and yellow) *Angela (Peter's Boss) (Family Guy, both are bossy) *Georgette (Oliver and Company, both are bossy and demanding), *Lady Tremaine (Disney's Cinderella, both are bossy and nag people a lot), *Gordon (The Railway Series, both are blue & tend to be bossy), *Dolores Umbridge, (both have a bossy attitude and have a similar British voice), *Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both are bossy and have red), *Bella (Tweenies, both are bossy and have blue skin), *Caitlin (Lab Rats, both are bossy and yells a lot), *Dotty (Raggy Dolls, both tend to be bossy, although Miss Bossy is deliberately bossy while Dotty isn't), *Florence (The Magic Roundabout, both are bossy and wear blue), *Quarrelsome Queen (Letterland, both are blue, bossy and yell really loudly), *Natsumi (Sgt Frog, both are bossy) *Shelly Marsh (South Park, both are bossy), *Brainy Smurf (Smurfs, both are blue and bossy) *Numbuh 86, (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are bossy, impatient and rude), *Madame Medusa, (Disney's The Rescuers, both are bossy) *Dora Winifred (D.W) Reed (Arthur, both are bossy boots), *Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, both are very bossy), *Marill (Pokemon, both are round and blue), *Aloysius Pig (US Acres, both boss others around), *Ruby (Max and Ruby, both are bossy), *Queen Elisa (Tales of the Tooth Fairies, both are bossy and snappy), *Sergeant Major (The Shoe People, both are bossy and yell really loudly), *Gladys Ighodalo (Andre Ighodalo, both are bossy and sassy), *Speedy (Whistler's mate) (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are bossy), *Attina (The Little Mermaid, both are bossy), *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland, both are bossy and yell a lot.) *Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs, both have similar hats and yell a lot), *Pete (Disney series, both are bossy), *Benson (Regular Show, both are bossy, lack hair, and yell really loud). *Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants, both are blue, bossy, and yell really loud). *Peggy Mitchell (Eastenders, both are bossy) *Bunny (Almost Naked Animals, both are bossy) *Megatron (Transformers, both give direct orders in a loud voice) *Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget, both are authoritative) *Henry (The Railway Series, both are bossy at times) *Becky (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, both are bossy) *Frau Farbissina (Austin Powers, both are bossy), *Dame Van Winkle (Rip Van Winkle, both are bossy and crabby), *Blossom (Powerpuff Girls, both tend to be bossy and have something red on their heads), *Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda, both are bossy and yell a lot) *Duzer (Gravedale High, both are bossy) *Cogsworth (Disney's Beauty and the Beast, both are bossy) *Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh, both are blue and unhappy) *Jazz fenton (Danny phantom, both are bossy act more responsible) *Grover (Sesame Street, both are blue) *Suzy Sheep (Peppa Pig, both are bossy) *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron, both are bossy) *Sissy Blakely (Johnny Test, both are bossy) *Huckleberry "Huck" Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are blue and bossy) *Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are bossy) *Rita's Little Sister (Flushed Away, both are bossy and loud) *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It-Ralph, both are bossy) *Bobo Gigliotti (Fat Pizza, both are loud and bossy) *Pop Fizz (Skylanders Series and Skylanders Cartoon, both are blue and there bossy and yell sometimes) *Corporal Pig (Angry Birds Toons) Both are loud and bossy *Nemo The Blue Surfer (Miles "Tails" Prower, both are blue and they are both bossy) *Keke Palmer (Both have the same voices) *The Farmer (Shaun the Sheep, both are bossy) *Kate (Ferry Boat Fred, both are bossy) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, both are blue and bossy) *Bagheera (The Jungle Book, both are bossy) *Miss Rebecca Hubbard (Postman Pat, both tend to boss others and cannot stand nonsense) *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street, both are bossy) *Karkat (Homestuck, both are cranky) *Emily (The Railway Series, both are bossy at times. Miss Bossy is a big bossy boots while Emily is a big bossy boiler) *Piplup (Pokémon, both are blue and bossy at times) *Lizzie (Codename Kids Next Door, both have blue on them and are bossy. Lizzie is bossy at times while Little Miss Bossy is bossy all the time) *Lavender (Dick Figures, both are blue and bossy) *Laney Penn (Grojband, both are loud and bossy), *Trina Riffin (Grojband, both are bossy, loud, and mean), *Vana Glama (Both are bossy, loud and mean) *Patricia (Spliced, both are bossy), *Aubrey Posen (Pitch Perfect, both are bossy), *Princess Clara (Drawn Together, both are mean and bossy), *Pink (Dick Figures, both are bossy), *Klump (Donkey Kong Country, both are bossy and give orders), *King Marser 1th (SamSam, both are bossy and give orders), *Rambamboo (Breadwinners, both love rules and are blue), *Zoona (Breadwinners, both are bossy) *Mr. Boss (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are blue and bossy) *Bossy Bill (Horrid Henry, both are bossy and rude, although Bill is a lot ruder than Miss Bossy) *Beaver (Franklin the Turtle, both show hints of bossiness) *Sarah (Ed, Edd, n Eddy, both are extremely bossy and have similar voices) *Bradford the Brakevan (The Railway Series, both are bossy and follow all the rules) *Golf Ball (BFDI, both are very bossy and round) *Balloon (Inanimate Insanity, both are super bossy and can yell loud, but now in season 2, he's kind) *Masami (The Amazing World Of Gumball, both can be stuck-up and bossy) *Oswald (Oswald, both are round, blue and wear hats) *Squaw (Disney's Peter Pan, both are bossy) *Joy (Inside Out, both are bossy at times and have blue and yellow) *David Bubblestone (David Bubblestone in Rainbow World, both are bossy sometimes) *Bossy Heart Pig (Ninja Heart, both are bossy) *Soldier (Team Fortress 2, both are bossy, impatient and yells at all time) *Riley Andersen (Inside Out, both are bossy at times) *Stacy Sitckler (Stickin' Around, both are bossy and mean) *Princess Amber (Sofia the First, both are bossy) *Sam the Eagle (The Muppets, both are blue and bossy) *Lori Loud (The Loud House, both are bossy at times, blue, and have yellow on their heads) *Cony (Line Town, both are bossy) *Officer Dibble (Top Cat, both have blue and always follow the rules) *Ms. O (Odd squad, both are bossy and yell a lot) *Dr. Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, both are bossy and yell super loud) *Rob (The Brave Little Toaster, both are bossy and yell a lot) *Tommy (The Off-Beats, both are yell a lot) *Tamika Jones (Class of 3000, both are bossy) *Duchess (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, both are rude, bossy, annoying, and selfish and they yell very loud a lot). *One (Seven Little Monsters, both wear hats and are bossy). *Four (Seven Little Monsters, both have blue and yellow, wear hats and are bossy). *Wendy Winkle (The Cramp Twins, both are bullies, bossy, impatient, selfish, rude and yell really loud) *Jimmy the Cat (Cats' Eyes, both are bossy and yell) *Paul (ChuckleVision, both are very bossy) Gallery Caitlin.jpg|Caitlin Veruca.png|Verruca Salt Lori Loud.png|Lori Loud Bossy Bethany.PNG|Bossy Bethany Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show